The present disclosure relates to a medical coaxial connector, a medical coaxial cable, and a medical observation system.
Typically, in the medical field, a medical observation system is known that includes a medical signal processing device for outputting video signals according to the examination results of the inside of the subject being examined such as a person (of the inside of the body) and a display device for displaying images based on the video signals; and that is used in observing the inside of the body. In a medical observation system in which high-definition video signals of the 4K resolution (hereinafter, written as 4K) are processed and in which real-time processing is necessary, a BNC-type medical coaxial connector of the SDI standard (SDI stands for Serial Digital Interface) and having less delay is used for transmitting the video signals between the medical signal processing device and the display device (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-316795).